


Try Something New

by Greyyyyy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: Nico一直想尝试些新东西——这次机会来了。





	

“Stupid ice cream machine！！”因身上黏糊糊的触感而厌恶地皱起了眉，Nico咬牙切齿地逆着人流往洗手间走去。跟在他身后，手里捧着一大叠纸巾的Lewis正努力地把自己的笑声咽回肚子里。

“Don't laugh at me and give me a hand，you bastard！”站在洗手间的大落地镜面前，Nico平生来第一次那么讨厌芒果——他全新的白衬衫此时已经被染成了一片又一片的橙黄色，无时不刻地散发着甜腻的气息。

“I just smell like a damn mango or something！”撅起嘴，Nico任冰凉的水流冲刷过他的双手。故意踏前一步凑到Nico身后，Lewis舔了舔他的颈侧：“And you taste like mango too...”

“Scheiße！”毫无防备地尖叫了一声，Nico几乎蹦了起来。“Hey princess，keep your voice down...”拖着Nico闪进洗手间尽头的隔间，Lewis锁上门后用一个迫不及待的吻封上了德国人的唇。

撩起Nico的衬衫，Lewis的舌沿着他腹部的肌肉线条往下，Nico低腰的牛仔裤连着皮带一齐被褪到脚踝处：“Damn...Are you crazy Lewis？”被抵在门板上的Nico连耳根都被红晕浸透，他试图拉扯着Lewis让他放弃这个疯狂的念头。

“No I'm not——I know you always wanna try this，right？”放在Nico胯骨上的双手下移到他紧实的臀部，Lewis的唇隔着一层薄薄的布料亲吻着Nico半勃的阴茎。

“Look at you...such a slut huh？”污秽的语言配合着Lewis不紧不慢的节奏让Nico近乎发狂，他紧咬着下唇，生怕任何一丝突兀的呻吟被其他人听见。“Don't...Lew——”

将Nico下身最后一件衣物扯下，Lewis含住他充血的阴茎，舌尖在敏感的前端绕着圈。呼吸再也无法保持平稳，Nico迫使自己仰起头闭上双眼，却能更加清晰地感受到Lewis的每一个动作。

用力在他的臀肉上留下揉捏的痕迹，Lewis将Nico的阴茎整根吞进，异物抵在喉口的不适与窒息感反而让他更加兴奋。Nico只能用双手堵住自己的嘴和越发高昂的呻吟。

刻意收缩着口腔刺激Nico最敏感的部位，Lewis灵活的舌沿着他阴茎上的脉络仔细舔过。可能会被发现的恐惧和Lewis所给予的快感让Nico无声地呜咽起来，生理性的泪水盈满他的眼眶，使他眼前的灯光都晕成柔和的一片。

下意识地迎合着Lewis的节奏，Nico的手指没入他卷曲的发间，迫使他将自己的阴茎吞得更深。指尖揉捏着Nico的囊袋，Lewis满意于他听到的抽气声。

“I'm coming——”德国人濒临高潮时的声音意外的尖锐，他的脊背紧绷起一道流畅的弧线，手指紧扯着Lewis的发，使他吃痛得微皱起眉。

Nico射在了Lewis嘴里，而后者并没有急于吐掉口中来自爱人的体液——他用它们来沾湿自己的手指，随后小心地开始帮Nico扩张。仍沉浸在余韵中的Nico靠在门边，散乱的金发被汗水打湿，粘在额边——“You're such a beauty，Nico.”

即便这不是Lewis第一次看到这样的Nico，但他还是无法自已地为他的美丽所震撼。随着手指轻柔的动作，Nico开始适应并渴求起更多：“Lew...I'm ready，just——”用两根手指不紧不慢地操着Nico，Lewis亲吻着他的唇角：“Not yet...”

急切地想得到更多的触碰，Nico紧攥着Lewis的肩将两人间的距离拉得更近，又因自己的想法而感到羞耻：“God...”转之低下头在Nico的颈间印下一个个暧昧的痕迹，Lewis装作没听见似地继续他的动作。

难过地向下送着腰，每一次Lewis总在最后放缓节奏的进入让Nico近乎痛苦地喘息着，指甲在身后的门板上抓挠时带出些微弱的声响。“What do you want？Say it. I need to hear that.”把唇贴在Nico的耳廓旁恶意地压低了声音，Lewis用膝盖把Nico的腿分得更开。

“...Please，Lewis，please...”如触电般地一颤，Nico再开口时声音里已经带上了即将崩溃的哭腔。“Please what？”Lewis毫无留情地步步紧逼，Nico终于无法抑制自己的泪水：“PLEASE FUCK ME HARD！！”

几乎是同时，Lewis挺腰将自己的阴茎送入了Nico的身体，直至两人完全地贴合在一起。Nico低下头追寻着Lewis的唇，任自己全身的重量都压在Lewis身上。等他适应后，Lewis开始缓慢而有力的抽送，汗水在肉体的撞击下沿着分明的肌肉线条滑落。

碍事的长裤被踢到了角落，Nico的双腿紧缠在Lewis腰间，随着Lewis的冲撞，他身后的门板都会哀嚎出仿佛要支撑不住的骇人的吱呀声。即使已经经历了一次高潮，Nico的阴茎依旧挺立着，每一次敏感的前端与衣物布料的摩擦都使Nico脆弱的神经再度绷紧到极限。

无人的洗手间里任何细微的声音都仿佛被放大了无数倍，不知是谁离开时没有带上开关，不断倾泻的流水漫过白瓷桌面毫无方向地四溢，最终在桌角连成一条水线坠下，摔碎在地面上的清脆正巧能盖过尽头隔间里的情色声响。

“No...Lew——”Nico语无伦次地重复着几个不成调的音节，平日里始终闪亮的蓝眼睛已经被情欲抹去了焦距。Lewis知道Nico已经濒临极限了——他甚至已经开始用德语毫无逻辑地请求着什么。是恳求主的原谅，还是恳求Lewis让他得到最终的释放？

Lewis急切地回应着Nico的吻，用力地啃咬过他的唇，直到它们呈现出不正常的红。加快了身下的节奏，Lewis握住了Nico的阴茎随着节奏一起套弄。Nico的指甲深深地嵌进Lewis的脊背，在他背后划出一道又一道的痕迹。

他们几乎是同时射了出来，粘稠的精液把他们下腹处弄得一团糟，但他们此时都无暇顾及这些小事。靠在Lewis肩上，Nico花了不短的时间来平复自己的呼吸。

时间好像在此刻凝固了一般，他们就静静地靠着对方，倾听着彼此狂乱的心跳渐渐平静下来。“...Hey，What crazy thing we have done...”Nico的声音有些嘶哑，他仍整个人地挂在Lewis身上。“But you like it，don't you？”细碎的吻不断地落在Nico的脸颊，眉梢，唇角上，Lewis看上去乐此不疲。

“Mmm...yes. I like this. Very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写关于这对couple的sex *露骨用词 略ooc注意 欢迎留下评论和建议xd


End file.
